


我亲爱的西卡莫尔/My Dear Sycamore

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Christian content, It's A Puzzle Game, M/M, No More Hints
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: 星期天，早晨，七点五十八分，Taylor Hawkins在公寓卧室的地板上逐渐苏醒。身边落着一把小水果刀和一些已然被空气氧化成深棕色的苹果块。*已完结。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins Dave Grohl
Kudos: 1





	我亲爱的西卡莫尔/My Dear Sycamore

星期天，早晨，七点五十八分，Taylor Hawkins在公寓卧室的地板上逐渐苏醒。身边落着一把小水果刀和一些已然被空气氧化成深棕色的苹果块。

公寓是他和Dave一起租的，水果刀是Taylor从自己的旧公寓带过来的，至于苹果，那种东西对现在的他来说，似乎有没有都一样。Taylor的身子被挤在床垫和墙壁之间，双臂直直地伸过头顶，手掌却是朝上的。在他醒过来不久后，他便为这狭窄的空间而感到难以呼吸。他爬回床上，倒在堆成一团的被子当中，不自觉地摸向自己的手腕内侧，轻轻磨蹭起那片柔软的皮肤，感受着薄壁下微微鼓起的静脉和肌腱，试图留下一些敏感的擦痛。

要是Dave在就好了——他已经消失两天了——我知道他会回来的。Taylor放开了那片无痛的干燥区域，他会回来的，因为今天是礼拜日。Dave总是会在星期五的早上出门，在礼拜日的早上回到家里。这是他的秘密，只不过被Taylor发现了。起初的Taylor十分惶恐，只因为他发现了Dave忘记丢进洗衣机里的那套西装，从外套到袜子，浸满了暗红色的血液。彼时Dave正抱着自己的笔记本电脑坐在床上，用大号吸管吸着外卖送来的巧克力奶昔对着小动物视频发笑。

片刻的恍惚之后，那些衣服被放回了脏衣篓里。

他们是在公司的庆功会上搭上话的。Taylor曾经对他的这位上司有所耳闻，在他人的描述中，Dave听上去就像是个处事圆滑但手段强硬的外交官，Taylor向来不喜欢这类人物，但这无疑为他所服务的这个地方带来了不小的收益。直到Dave和他一起喝了两杯耶格利口酒，在那股醇香的草药甜味中，先前的成见被完全推翻，Taylor很确定这不是酒精的副作用，因为Dave的存在反而让他变得更加清醒——在这个塞满了书呆子和政客的公司里，他确实没有见过如此善谈又有趣的人。

尽管如此，我们也只是一时的酒肉朋友而已——最后一杯龙舌兰下肚前，Taylor是这么想的。而Dave就不会这样告诉他，他直接闯进了他的生活里，带着成吨的酒精、摇滚唱片、远离交易场的Taylor根本无法想象的故事和黄色笑话，敲开了Taylor家的门。直到Taylor发现自己与Dave已经变成了大众所描述的“形影不离的好朋友”，他才开始为客观存在的职责和权力的断层而感到担忧。

“你不觉得作为上司和下属，我们靠得有点太近了吗？”

Dave抿着嘴唇歪了歪脑袋，一副没听懂的样子。而Taylor却身不由己地为自己的发言感到窘迫。

“我的意思是......我只是个......科技人员。而你却每周一都要去和董事会那群老头开他妈的四个小时会。”Taylor耸了耸肩，“你是上司，我是下属。你发工资我干活。而且我们这儿又不是什么谷歌之类的他妈的东西......一群年轻人在一起一边玩一边随便做点工作什么的，你懂的。”

Dave挑了挑眉，喝光了铝罐里最后一口可乐轻描淡写道：“我只是喜欢在工作闲暇之余找你一起玩而已。”

好。无懈可击的回答。Taylor忘了他是个处事圆滑但手段强硬的外交家。

“那......难道你没有......呃，我只是想询问一下，你没有家庭需要照顾吗？”

Dave叼着铝罐抬起眼睛望了他一眼，向他伸出自己的左手，色泽已经有些黯去的银戒指不松不紧地绑在他的左手小指上，他用另一只手接住了从嘴里掉下来的空可乐罐，说：“我离婚了，两年前。无孩无房。”

同样地。天衣无缝的客观条件。Taylor不觉得自己能在这方面说动Dave丝毫，于是他识趣地放弃了。

而Dave会告诉他的，无非就是两个人在一起玩的开心就好。他甚至自己都没有意识到——但Taylor看出来了——Dave在好心地越过职场规则为自己的好朋友打消疑虑的同时，也是在用一套特殊的方式与那些墨守成规的官僚主义者做着无形的斗争。他说，我只是喜欢在工作闲暇之余找你一起玩而已。尽管如此，Taylor依旧难以排解这喜悦之外的烦忧，这句话像是一把设计精巧的钥匙，阴差阳错地解开了一把无解的锁。

他并不是有意要去怀疑什么，或是对这一段关系抱有世俗的偏见。毫无疑问他们都很享受且珍惜与对方相处的时间。甚至在Taylor犹豫要不要从这家制度森严的企业跳槽去别处的时候，Dave都会用带着欣赏的语气鼓励他：“我相信你去了别的地方一定能更好地发挥出自己的潜力，去做你真正想做的事吧。”Taylor不安地摇晃着手中的酒瓶，看着他无比真诚地吐出每一个字。Dave拍了拍他的肩，好让他放松一点，因为此时他们不是上司和下属的关系，而是好朋友对好朋友，“我会一直支持你的，伙计。”

但最终Taylor没能做出那个选择，连他自己都无法评估如此抉择到底是好是坏，但现实就是他留了下来。“我的压力有些大。”他对Dave说，“我不确定我能撑过一段时长三个月的空窗期。”

“人之常情，”Dave有些惋惜地安慰他说，“如果你手头紧，我可以先借你一些。我会陪你一起渡过难关的。”

“这不是钱的问题......”Taylor垂下脑袋，用拇指的指节揉着自己的眉心，“是我自己的问题。”

不过好在还有Dave在这里。Taylor给自己灌下小半瓶伏特加，他好像还是因为认识了Dave才学会了要如何在糟糕的处境之中安慰自己。毫不保留地说，Dave是他见过的最慷慨、最善良、最真诚的人，Taylor从他身上学到了很多难能可贵的品质。所以他从不怀疑Dave的本意和动机，他只会怀疑自己到底是否值得Dave为自己付出如此之多，尽管这对Dave来说，似乎都是理所当然的事。

在这之后，Taylor就打包了东西，告别了自己原本的房间，和Dave一起挑了一间更靠近郊区的公寓，两个单身汉以一起分担房租的名义名正言顺地住到了一起。其中不乏Dave对Taylor的关心所造成的推动——他原本的住所太过靠近市区，距离工作地点路途遥远，并且难以保证安全。

“最近实在是太乱了。”同居的第一周的一个早上，Dave端着咖啡杯阅读着当天的报纸，头版上刊登着两位大学生晚上在市区被枪击的新闻，“这真是......令人难过。”

“社会不景气，”Taylor开始运用理性分析犯罪率居高不下背后的潜藏的前因后果，“所有人的日子都不好过。”

Dave无言地摇了摇头。显然，他并不想以自己的角度去评判这些社会事件的发生和影响，他合上报纸，脸上未刮的胡茬显得他的表情更加凝重。

“杀死一个人并不能为另一人赎罪，”Dave突然开了口，“我们互相残杀并不能解决任何问题。”

Taylor看着他，在他的煎饼上多加了一块黄油。

与他相处的时间越久，Taylor就越是被Dave身上的特质所吸引。当然，他也并不是个全知全能的人。但当Taylor逐渐了解了他的过往，他那并不完美的童年，或是他那段失败的婚姻。在Dave谈及这些故事的时候，他只是一个深情的讲述者，而不是一个悲情的浪漫家。他不惧怕向Taylor解释其中发生的任何一个细节，就好像这些坎坷的经历并非发生在他自己身上，但他却又可以毫无保留地为之倾注感情。Taylor很难想象Dave会为了什么事情去伤害他人，因为在这么做之前，Dave自己就会于心不忍。即使是在资本的游戏场上，他也总是恪守着自己的一套准则行事——Taylor向来不关心这些，但他依旧能听到类似的对Dave的评价。或许正是因为Dave的处事方式过于有人情味，所以在他询问自己要不要和他一起去做礼拜的时候，Taylor完全没有感到惊讶。

“那个......只是问问，周日的时候你可以和我一起去教堂吗，T？”

不知所措的Taylor捏着那件因为干掉的血液而变得硬挺的衬衫，回想起了那个有些过分安静的晚上。Dave不是什么虔诚的信徒，至少他自己这么认为。据他所说，会去教堂做礼拜也只是心血来潮，如果连着两周都去，那就算是养成习惯了。他打着趣说，自己小时候还用牙把天主教学校里发的银十字架吊坠啃弯过。Taylor对此深信不疑——这的确是只有Dave Grohl才能做出来的事情——那这件带血的衬衣呢？这是他会做出来的事情吗？

客厅的电视空放着校园枪击案无人受伤的新闻。最终在新闻主持人重重地咬出“零人受伤“一词的时候，Taylor才从慌乱中清醒过来。他理应是个正常人——不，他只是个普通人。Taylor小心翼翼地望向Dave的卧室，虚掩的房门漏出一线暖黄色的灯光，Taylor还能听见他的笑声，那是他发自内心地感到快乐的时候才会发出的声音。就像他们捧着耶格在吧台边，从公司八卦一路畅谈到摇滚乐队的那天一样——如果连这样一个人都无法被相信，那么世界上就没有人不值得被怀疑。Taylor咽了口唾沫，松开了攥着发硬布料的手指。

衣物无声地落了回去，就像Taylor对Dave无需多言的信任、依赖和仰慕。在这之后，Taylor也反复拷问过自己这么做到底是否出于私心，但如果要从逻辑上判断，他所能想象出来的所有可能性都逐渐被悉数否决。Dave还是那个Dave，会对着电视上流转的新闻皱起眉头，会在无事的礼拜日从教堂走路回家，有时带着一身淋漓的鲜血，有时没有。Taylor养成了在星期日早上睡懒觉的习惯，他不想制造任何会让Dave难堪的因素，他不需要任何理由和辩解，以耐心和默许替Dave守护着这个不为人知也无法窥探真相的秘密。

Taylor听见了钥匙插入门锁的声响，那声音不算刺耳，但依旧沉重。Dave正在离他不远的地方，仅仅只隔着一扇普通的公寓门。Taylor疲惫地合上自己酸涩的眼睛，不再去想象自己会在那扇门后找到些什么——一个留着黑色长卷发和络腮胡的中年男人，身穿染血的西装或是白色长袍，手捧从花店买来的鲜花或是戴着荆棘头冠，这些都不再重要。在水果刀的刀锋和两天两夜自暴自弃的的等待之间，Taylor已经找到了自己的答案。客厅里的智能音箱同样被开门声唤醒，播报起今日的早间新闻，门被Dave轻轻地合上，接着他摁掉了音箱的开关，脱下外套，扔进浴室门口的衣篓里。Taylor静静地听着这一切，听着Dave刻意放低的脚步声越来越近。直到床垫向一角稍稍倾斜了几度之后，有些粗糙的指尖轻轻碰了碰自己的，遂即一路滑进了他的掌心，那只熟悉的手环住了他的手腕，用拇指摩挲起那个不存在的伤口。Taylor下意识地睁开眼睛，Dave就坐在他的背后，被他所抚摸过的地方仿佛有温暖的河水在流淌。短暂的沉默之后，他主动握住了他的手，近处传来一声无奈的叹息。

“不要再这么做了，T。”

Fin.


End file.
